1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-123078 discloses a connector with a housing and a terminal fitting that is insertable into the housing. The housing is formed with a mounting hole and a retainer can be mounted into the mounting hole in a direction intersecting an inserting direction of the terminal fitting. The retainer can be held at a partial locking position for allowing the terminal fitting to be inserted into the housing and a full locking position for locking the inserted terminal fitting. Connection structures are provided on an outer surface of a base end part of the retainer in a mounting direction and an inner surface of the mounting hole of the housing. The connection structures engage one another for restricting relative displacement of the retainer at the full locking position with respect to the housing.
The connection structures disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-123078 exhibit a backlash eliminating function when the retainer is at the full locking position, but do not eliminate backlash when the retainer is at the partial locking position. Thus, the retainer may be displaced with respect to the housing and a part of the retainer may enter an insertion path for the terminal fitting in a terminal housing chamber when the retainer is at the partial locking position. In this case, the terminal fitting may interfere with the entering part of the retainer and affect a smooth inserting operation of the terminal fitting.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to restrict a relative displacement of a retainer mounted at a partial locking position with respect to a housing.